Electro-Expulsive De-icing System (EEDS) apparatuses or blankets are used to shed ice from an aerodynamic surface, such as the leading edge of an airfoil. The airfoil is typically polished to a very smooth finish to obtain good aerodynamic or air-drag efficiency in dry atmospheric conditions. Unfortunately, the smooth finish of the airfoil and the corresponding airfoil air-drag efficiency are reduced when the leading edge of the airfoil is covered with the relatively less smooth elastomeric or like materials comprising EEDS blankets. Furthermore the problems of surface smoothness and air-drag efficiency--especially for smaller and thinner airfoils--are further exacerbated as the surface of the blanket is toughened during flight by the effects of atmospheric weathering such as rain erosion, sand, dust and the like. Moreover, such weathering significantly reduces the operating lifetime of the blanket, thereby contributing to increased maintenance costs.
In view of the foregoing there is a need to provide an EEDS blanket which has a relatively longer operating life and which cooperates with airfoils to reduce air-drag.